Puppy Love
by Daughter-of-Eris-and-Poseidon
Summary: In a world where Bella Swan never existed, only Bella Clearwater. Whats happens when she comes across the Cullens? Will sparks fly or will there be nothing but hate? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Puppy Love

Prolog

My Name is Bella Clearwater. I am a middle child, Leah my older sister and Seth my younger brother, and I all have an awesome gift. Well me and Seth thinks it rocks but Leah not so much, but we will get into that at one point. Back to the gift. How bout we start at the beginning, in our tribe there are old stories saying that we are descended from wolfs. Well long story short (also a story that I can't to into) Me and my siblings can turn into wolfs. Not just wolfs but huge wolfs, about as big as horses. Yeah I know shocking right, but that's not the half of it. When we are in wolf form we can read each other's mind. Now that part I don't like so much. We can't keep anything to our self's. I mean nothing! Another thing about being a wolf is imprinting. Think of it like love at first sight but much stronger. Its like that one person is holding you to the earth, at least that's what I'm told. I have yet to imprint and to tell you the truth I don't think I will. You see we don't age until we give up our wolf form. So I'm stuck 17 and a genetic dead end, until I get sick of being a wolf. Most of the pack thinks that being a wolf rocks as well. I think Sam, our alpha doesn't like it because of why we turn into wolfs. The Cold Ones aka Vampires, The natural enemies of the wolf. Well not really wolf, but the wolves that turn into men (or women), like our ancestors, but that's beside the point. When the filthy bloodsuckers are near our home, BAM! Wolfs out of the yin-yang!

Chapter 1 (Bella's Pov)

_Not this time Bells_! Seth thought to me as we raced around the La Push border.I snorted,

_Seth when was the last time someone beat me_? I felt Jacob and Quil in my head. _You know Seth, she has a point_. Jacob thought. Seth growled at him and pushed him self harder. _Good, I don't like beating someone who gives up_. I thought, I dug my claws deeper into the ground as I shot past him. I beat him by half of a link. Jacob and Quil let out gloating howl.

_Hey Seth how does it taste_? Quil asked.

_How does what taste_? he asked.

_Eating her dust_!!! Quil shouted is his head, as my little brother let out string on cusses.

_Wow Seth, calm down_! Leah said as she changed into her wolf self. I replayed what happened to my sister. _Bella not again. Last time he didn't beat you, he whinned for a week_.

_I did not_!!! Seth thought. All four of as laughed as we replayed some memories of him whinning like a three year old.

_Ugh, I'm leaving_. With that Seth phased. I laughed to my self,

_Should I go talk to_…my voice trailed off as the stench washed into my nose. Those filthy bloodsuckers were close. I was about 5 miles off of the north west border and no leeches should be up here. Now I never see the leeches that live out side of Forks, Washington about fifteen minutes away from La Push.

_What the hell are they doing up there_? Quil growled in my mind. Leah let out a howl to get the others in wolf forms. Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth, Embry and Collin soon joined us.

_They are where_? Paul yelled as I showed then rest of the pack what happened and where I was. All of them running to where I was. Sam, Jacob and Embry was the closest. _Bella, stay where you are_, Sam ordered,_ we are almost there_. I sat down, keeping my nose to the ground to keep the trial.

_I want to say the trail is no more then a few hours old, but I'm not the one with the nose_. I let out an uneasy whine.

_Bells its going to be ok_. Jacob said to me as he came up to my left side. I got up and got on to his left flank. Sam and Embry was next to show up. After a few more minutes the six others joined us with Sam at point. We took off after the trail. I let out a small whimper as the sent got stronger. All ten of us had our nose to the ground. We where about 20 miles off the La Push border, in no mans land. Paul was mad because if we did find a bloodsucker out here we couldn't attack with out breaking the treaty our forefathers made with the Cullen's. Paul was looking for a fight, I on the other had was thinking about the packs safety.

_Bella is right, no point in going to any further. Lets get back to La Push_. Sam ordered. I felt a jolt of happiness bust inside of me as I got an idea.

_Anyone want to race_? I asked wagging my tail. They all groaned at me. _Fine then, be like that_. I dropped my tail and ears. Jacob sighed,

_Fine Bella I'll race you._

_No, not you, you always let me win_ I said whining. Jacob always had a thing for me and would give me everything I wanted.

_Now look whose whining_! Seth said for the first time.

_Still bitter Seth_? I asked laughing, Seth growled at me, then out of no where Jacob took off, I felt him pushing him self hard. _Sweet_! I shouted in my head as I took off after him. First one to First Beach wins. I said to him. The rest of the pack was to busy calling Jacob names to hear where we were racing to.

_So stupid_!-Quil

_He will never learn, will he_?-Sam

_Idiot_!-Seth_Moron_!- Paul

_She is the fastest, even _I _cant beat her_.-Leah

_Why would he even try_?-Jared _Any one want to bet? I got 5 on Bells_!-Embry

_Who knows, maybe he'll beat her_, Collin said, then they bust out laughing, I caught up to Jake easily, _ok maybe not_. Collin said. I heard Jake's stomach growl as we caught then sent of a deer. He thought about giving up the race and going after it.

_Aww_ _come one Jake we'll go get something to eat after the race. I said to him. unless your scared to be beat by a girl_! I shot at him. He didn't like that and pushed him self harder. I yapped happily and pushed my lags harder. I was nose to nose with Jake as we came up to First Beach. I pushed my self just a little bit harder so I could win. My mussel was just past his as I hit the sand first.

_Woo_!!! I shouted in my head. Jacob sighed as I let out a happy howl. Its time for the Bella happy dance! I said as I walked over the woods to phase. I felt a warm shimmer over my body as I went from 4 legs to 2. I pulled on my tang top and shorts as I pulled a stick from my short, midnight black hair. I fell just below my ears. I had to get it cut when I changed. Longer hair you have in human form, the longer fur you have in wolf. I walked over to where Jacob was sitting at. He had phased as well. He was facing the water. Jacob has been my best friend since we were both in dippers. I looked at his face, it had a soft expression on it. I could tell he was deep in thought. I smiled and walked over to him, and sat down. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed in content. It was about 6:30 am and after patrols, the race with Seth, then the bloodsucker hunt down, then racing with Jacob I was beat and could and more then likely would pass out any minute now. I closed my eyes think about Jake. I think I'm getting more then just 'He is my best friend' feelings for him, but I don't want to get hurt like Leah did with Sam. You see Sam and Leah were in love, but after Sam first phased he ran into Emily, our second cousin, and he imprinted on her. Sam couldn't tell Leah about being a wolf and about imprinting, but he broke up with her. Then about ten months later Leah went from two legs to four. Then she found out why Sam broke up with her. It's still a touchy subject around her. She never joins us as a pack for dinner if we go to Emily's house. I felt bad for my big sister. I don't want to end up like her when, or if Jacob imprints. I inhaled his woody sent, then yawned. Jacob laughed,

"You should go home, when was the last time you slept?" I thought about that for a minute.

"I don't know, two days, three tops." I yawned again. Jacob tried to stand up but I pulled him back down. He gave me a puzzled look. "Just a few more minutes." I said to him. He nodded as I laid my head back on his shoulder. He pressed his face into my hair. I could stay like this for ever.

"Hey Bells, um, I was…" He was cut off by howling wolfs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Jacob's Pov)Bella walked over and sat down next to me. I smiled warmly at her. She put her head on my shoulder and sighed contently. Oh god how I love her. She has been my best friend since we were both 6 months old. Almost inseparable, but she doesn't feel the same way about me. If she did she would have said something. It's not like Bella to keep stuff like that to herself. I've tried the whole mind-reading-when-wolf thing. I tried to see if she did feel something for me other than just a best friend but I found nothing. I felt her take a in deep breath and yawned. I laughed,

"You should get home. When was the last time you slept?" I asked, she thought for a moment then answered."I don't know, two, three days tops." she yawned again. I stood up to take her home but she pulled me back down. I looked at her confused.

"Just a few more minutes." she said, I nodded my head as she put her head back on my shoulder. I pressed my face into her hair. I would stay like this forever if she would let me. I opened my mouth to ask her something, anything! That might tell me something about her feelings but I only managed a,

"Hey Bells, um, I was…" before I got cut off by the sound of our howling pack. It sounded important. I sprung up pulling Bella with me. She heard the urgency in the tone of the howls and immediately ran off into the woods to phase. As soon as she was out of sight I pulled my shorts off and tied them around my left calf with a black cord, and I phased. _What's up guys_? Bella and I asked at the same time.

_What the HELL am I_!? I heard someone say. It was Brady. He just phased for the first time. He was by himself just off of First beach. Suddenly everyone's voices ran through my head, I couldn't tell whose voice was whose. Bella and I took off to find Brady to explain everything.

_Stay calm _

_Its going to be ok_

_Were almost to you_

_You'll love it once you get use to it_

_Brady, I just need you to stay calm_

_Stay calm, you can, everything is ok_

_everything is hell it is! I'm a wolf, thing…and I hear voices in my head!_

_You know the old stories, about being decedents of wolfs, well there true_. Everyone's mind-voice was bouncing off the invisible walls of our head, there has never been more then 4 or 5 wolfs in the pack before, and now there was 11. Talk about a didn't feel right to me. Bella and I broke in to the small clearing where Brady was. He was small compared to the other wolfs, even the ones in the back, even Bella was bigger than him. I heard her growl at me. I laughed it off.

_One of you should phase back_. Sam said to Bella and me.

_I will_, Bella said. Her fur was midnight black, just like her hair. She had a small white patch over her right eye. Bella walked into the woods.I felt a shimmer in the air, a moment later Bella came back on two legs. She walked over to Brady and put hear hand on his shoulder. She began trying get him to calm down. I heard Bella yawn with my wolf-like hearing. I held back a laugh and went into the woods to phase. I pulled up my shorts and walked back to where Bella and Brady were,

"Bella, go home, you need some sleep."

"Are you sure?" She asked me, I nodded my head reassuringly. She looked hesitantly at Brady, and back to me.

"He'll be fine, I'll take good care of him." She nodded and walked back into the woods. Paul was there as soon and Bella left. I felt the shimmer in the air as she phased.

(One week later)

Brady finally calmed down enough to phase back. He was told everything he needed to know about being a wolf. Summer was over and it was time for school. A storm had demolished the La Push High School, so the whole high school population was enrolled at the small high school of Forks until it was rebuilt. I just hoped none of us wolfs ran in to the _bloodsuckers_. No telling how bad that would turn out if we did. But we all know there is no avoiding it. I pulled up to the Clearwater's house and honked the horn. The door opened and Bella came out, followed by Seth. I sighed. I forgot I was also giving a ride to Seth too. Thank god Leah was out of school. Bella opened the front door and slid in the passenger seat, Seth took the back seat. Bella gave me a kiss and Seth made a gagging sound. We shot him a look. I finally worked up enough courage and asked Bella out a couple days ago, she said yes. _Yes_, I thought, _she said yes_. I put the car into drive and headed towards Forks. Bella and I were both juniors along with Quil, Embry and Jared. Paul was a senior. Seth, Collin and Brady were freshmen. I pulled into the parking lot next to where the rest were parked. Bella, Seth and I all got out of the car. We talked for a few minutes then walked to the administrative office to get our daily schedules. Bella and I were in all of my classed but one, biology. Embry was in three of mine classes, Quil in all of them, and Jared in only one. The whole pack had lunch together so that was good. Bella, Quil, Embry and I all walked to first period together. A sickly sweet smell filled my nose. I wrinkled my face and scanned the room for the cause. I soon met the eyes of a _Leech_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Alice's POV)

It was about 4:30am and I was sitting in Jasper's lap on the love seat. Everybody else was off doing their own thing. I started searching the future to make sure no one would slip on the first day of school. Things were looking good but then everything disappeared. I gasped. Everyone in the room looked at me.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked getting up from his piano and walked over to stand in front of me.

"I don't know, I was looking in the future to make sure everything was going to go okay at school, but it suddenly disappeared."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked. Rose and Emmett came back down stairs.

"How can everything just disappear?" Jasper asked.

"Show me." Edward said. I closed my eyes and began searching again. I saw myself sitting in my first class waiting for the bell to ring to get class started when everything went blank. I looked again, but this time for Edward. He was walking into biology class and it disappeared too. Then I looked at lunch, we all were sitting at our normal table in the back. We all looked at the door, our faces were hard, cold. We were angry with whoever appeared, then, it too disappeared. I opened my eyes and looked at Edward, then at the rest of my family. They all looked at Edward hoping for an explanation.

"I don't know how this could happen, has this happened before?" He looked at me.

"No, it has never happened before." I answered him.

"What could be messing with your visions like this?" Esme asked.

"I wish I knew." I said to her.

"Well let's not worry about it now." Carlisle said. We all nodded and went back to doing our own things, but not without worrying. At 6:00 a clock we started getting ready. All of us except Esme, she stayed home. Carlisle worked at the hospital, and the 'Teenagers' went to school. Me and Edward were Juniors. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were left the house at 7:00 and were at school 5 minutes later. Driving took no time at all, not when Edward was driving at 100 MPH. He parked his silver Volvo in the parking lot of old, beat up cars. We still had ten minutes until school started. We all went our different directions, towards and Rosalie had all their classes together; somehow they worked it out that way. Edward and I had 3 classes together. Jasper and I only had lunch together. I hated when we would act like we were in different grades. Next time we moved, we were going to be in the same grade. I gave a kiss to Jasper and walked to my first class. I sat down in the back corner of the room away from the other students. I didn't want to test anything with not being able to see. That was still bugging me. I had no clue what on earth could possibly mess my visions up like that. I looked at the clock, five minutes to go. I heard heart beats, beating twice as much as normal human beings. There were four of walked into the room, three males and one female. The first male was tall and lean but well defined. Hanging onto him was the female. She was only about an inch shorter than him. She had short midnight black hair and was well built just like the males. Behind them was the other to males. One was shorter, but more muscular. The other was tall and lean like the first one, but not as tall, and his black hair was a tad bit longer. Then their woody scents hit. _EDWARD_!!! I screamed in my head. _I KNOW WHAT WAS MESSING WITH MY VISIONS_!!! I showed him the _dogs_ that just walked into the room. I felt my phone in my pocket vibrate. I took it out and flipped it opened. One new text message, it read. I opened the message.

**What hell are they doing here? Shouldn't they be out chasing their tails or something?**I laughed. _Did you know they would be here_? I asked in my mind knowing it would be faster than texting back. My phone moved again. I opened the message,

**Not a clue. But we need to warn the others**. Edward replied. _I'll let you handle that one brother_. I told him. I knew they would not take it well, and wanted then to yell at him and not me. My phone buzzed one last time. The text read,

**Gee thanks for that my dear sister. I know how awful it would be for you if someone didn't like you**.I smiled at his sarcasm. _I'm glad you understand_. I told him, I could almost hear him roll his eyes. A moment later I got a text from Jasper.

**Are you ok? **I smiled at his concern.

**I'll be fine. Don't worry about me; I'm just glad to know what was messing with my visions**.I sent the text. The four mutts were still frozen at the front of the room staring at me. The bell rang and they jumped at the sound. They took the four seats farthest from me. The female started shaking and the first male was holding onto her arm, whispering to her,

"Its going to be fine Bella." she looked at him for a long moment and then turned to me. Her face hardened and a low growl came out, the humans in the room heard her, only me and the other dogs in the room. The shorter one pulled out a phone and began pushing the keys. He shut the phone as the teacher walked into the room.

"Good morning class." he said as he walked into the room. I didn't pay any more attention to the teacher and kept my eyes on the mutts in the front of the female Bella, as the first male called her, had yet to stop shaking. I could see his grasp on her arm tighten. We were about half way through class when I heard her whisper to him,

"Jacob I can't handle this." her voice sounded strained but it was low enough that no one without super hearing heard other two looked as pained as her. The other male, Jacob, didn't look like he was having as much trouble as the others. I stole another look at the girl. She was strong looking, very agile. Her dark hair fell just below her ears. Her eyes were a dark drown. As I looked at her eyes, I could see love, concern, and worry fill them.

"Bells, calm down, the _leech_ won't touch you. If it does I'll turn it into a jigsaw puzzle." I could see her hold back a laugh as I let out a warning growl. They didn't know what they were up against. Four little dogs couldn't take down seven older vampires. My phone buzzed. I pulled it out, a text from Edward.

**Alice, it's not only four, there are 11 of them**!!!My mouth fell open. _Eleven, how on earth could there be so many_? I got another test from Edward.

**I don't know, but I need to tell Carlisle**. _You need to let the others know as well_. I said to him in my mind just as the bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Bella's Pov)

As the bell rang, signaling the end of class I grabbed my books and rushed out of the room. As I entered the hallway I took in a deep breath of fresh, clean air. Jacob came from behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He pulled me to out next class and away from the _filthy, good for nothing, bloodsucker._ Embry didn't have class with us this period, so he went to his next class. Quil was walking beside us, he had stopped shaking, unlike my self. I was barely holding on to my human form as Jake sat me down in a chair.

I looked up and we were sitting in a room with four white walls that had posters hanging up on them. I didn't look long enough at them to see what was written on them. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Jacob stroked my head as I calmed down. Quil took a seat to my left and Jake took one to my right. Jake took my hand as the other students came into the class room. A small girl with dark hair and glasses walked in the door and smiled at me. I smiled back but looked away, I didn't want to make friends. If I could help my self I wouldn't be here tomorrow. The bell rang, I looked around the room and no _leeches_ were in the room. I breathed a sigh of relief and my shaking slowed down.

Jake dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He flipped it opened and growled a little, I looked over at him and showed me the phone. It was a text from Jared, it read **guys, bad news, I got a bloodsucker in here, there is no way we can stay, I sent a text to Sam.** I frowned at him and nodded my head at him. I was happy, today was going to be my first and last day of school. The teacher began to drown on about some subject I didn't know. Jacob and I kept our hands intertwined during the class. I think I heard Quil snore at some point, but I'm not sure.

The bell rang again and we walked to our next class. It too passed by fast. None of the _leeches _were in there as well. The lunch bell rang and we all left the class. The three of us quickly walked into the lunch line and got our food. As we paid for our food, I took a quick look over my shoulder and saw four _bloodsuckers _sitting in the back of the room. They had treys of food, why I don't know. Its not like they would eat it, they much rather take a _suck_ on some other things in the room. I scanned the room for the rest of our pack. I saw Paul, Seth, Jared, Collin and Brady sitting as far away from the _leeches_ as they could, glaring at them. Paul didn't even have a trey of food in front of him, and that was surprising saying how he was always hungry. Jacob, Quil and I walked over to the packs table. I sat down in between Seth and Jake. Everyone of us were shaking like no tomorrow. I looked at my pack members eyes and could see the anger and worry in them.

"Why don't we go out side?" I offered. They all turned their head to me and each one of them nodded. All of us got up and walked out the door at led to the out side eating area. I took a small look at the _bloodsuckers_ in the back of the room, I couldn't read any emotion on their faces. _That's right, _I thought to my self, _a cold, hard rock can't have any emotion._ As we sat down at the picnic table everyone stopped shaking. I took a deep breath of fresh air as I laid my head on Jacob's shoulder. I felt him calm under my touch. We didn't talk at all during lunch, we kept our eyes on the door to make sure none of the _leeches _would come out and start something. The bell rang saying that lunch was over, and we all headed back to class. Quil, Jacob and I walked to our next class, gym. As we walked into the gym I saw a big white met stretched out over the floor. I also saw several other students walking into the different locker rooms. I found the girl's and walked in. I didn't smell anything that would say that a _bloodsucker_ was in here. I changed quickly and exited the looker room. I walked over to where Jacob and Quil standing. The coach walked in,

"Hello class, the first thing we are going to be doing is volleyball." all three of us groaned.

"This is going to be hell." Quil said low enough that only Jake and I could hear. "I have to turn down my skills." I let out a low laugh,

"What skills?" I asked him, he growled at me and Jacob shot a warning look at him and he stopped. Gym passed slowly, not being able to play with all my strength was getting on my nerves. At the end of class we all went back into the locker room and changed. as I walked out of the locker room, the bell rang. Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to class. As we entered the room we saw Embry and Jared sitting in the back of the room. We took the seats next to then. The other students were talking about us.

"Have you seen the girl? She is almost as big as they guys!" a Blond male said to his friend sitting next to him. The blond reminded me of a golden retriever. His friend looked back at me, and I smiled. A shy smile formed on his lips and he turned around.

"I don't know, she is kind of hot." he said to the golden retriever.

"I never said she wasn't, just that she was **big**." the teacher walked into the class room and the talking stopped.

"Hello class and welcome to math." he said in a cheery tone. I rolled my eyes and began looking out the window. The teacher didn't seem to notice. As the bell rang for the end of the class, Jacob pulled me into a kiss. There was gagging sounds coming from our pack but we ignored them.

"I'll see you in a hour." Jacob said ending the kiss. I nodded and walked out of the class room and into the hall way. I walked down the long hallway to my next class. As I entered the room only the teacher was there. I took a seat in the back of the class. The other students began flowing into the class room. One male walked in, he had a strange color of bronze hair, he was unusually pale and his gold eyes stood out. I felt the world shift underneath me. Like he was the only thing holding me down to the earth.

* * *

**Ok sorry it took so long, but I've been working on a few stories, ideas have been popping in my head left and right. Not really sure if they are all that good, One is called _Face Down, _and the other is _I'd Lie.  
_**

**_Face Down: Edward is in love with Bella, and her him, but Bella is datting Jacob but he is abusing her.  
I'd Lie: Bella and Edward are in love, but won't tell each other, When Alice enters Bella in the Talent Show and she sings a song from the heart, will they get together or will he be convinced its about someone else? Also Mike and Tylor singing 'I'm on a Boat'!_**

**Tell me what you think and if you would like reading it, and if i get enough people who would like to read them I'll work on getting them up.**

**Again sorry about the wait, i'll try to get more up soon!**

**TTYL!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Edward's Pov)

It was second period and just my luck, I had a _mutt _in my class. I was sitting in the back of the room, he was as far away as he could get in the small room. I opened my mind to find his, only to get the voices of everyone in the school building pour into my head. I found his and shut everyone else out. _I have to tell Jake. _he thought in his mind. I looked for the "Jake" guy. I found him across the school with two other _dogs_ a male and female. The males were working on calming down the girl. A_hh _I thought to my self, _she is young._ I pulled out my phone and sent a text to my brothers and sisters. **bad news, not only are there a lot of these **_**mutts**_** but four of them are young. The youngest of them is no more then a year. **I got the answers in my head rather then on my cell.

_This should be fun, will we get to smash some _mutts _faces in?_-Emmett

_Those stupid, good for nothing _dogs!-Rosalie

_Haven't I been through enough? First the vampire wars, now I have to worry about stupid _dogs _messing up my life!-_Jasper

_I bet they took that well._-Alice, I heard her snicker in her head. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Jared?" Mr. Swartz asked.

"Can I open a window?" The _mutt_ asked pointing to the windows on the far left of the room. Mr. Swartz nodded his head and the _dog_ walked over to the windows and opened all three of them. I laugh under my breath and he shot me a look, but I am grateful for the fresh air. The rest of the class droned on.

I kept my mind opened to all the _mutts_ in the school building. Nothing big to report to my family, only that 2 of them were dating, and they wouldn't care about the _mutts _romance. The bell rang at the end of class. I was out the door as fast as I could, with out being noticed by the humans. I walked into my third period class and sat down next to Alice, who was already sitting in the back of the room.

"What are we going to do about the _mutts?_" She asked without looking at me, at vampire speed so no one would know we were talking.

"What do I look like to you a magic eight ball?" She chuckled under her breath at my joke.

"I don't know, maybe." she answered. I rolled my eyes.

"I have no clue what we are going to do, I'll skip lunch and call Carlisle." She nodded her head and we turned back to the teacher. The bell for lunch rang. In stead of going into the cafeteria I walked out to my car. I opened the door and slid in. I sat there for a moment, then pulled out my phone to call Carlisle. I dialed his number, he answered on the first ring.

"Hello Edward." he said smoothly.

"Carlisle, we have a problem. The _mutts_ are going to Forks High School. A storm took out their school. Alice and I have classes with a few, but Alice has one class with four at one time. I only have one so far, but its only lunch. I think it would be best if we didn't continue to go to school." I told him. He sighed on the other end.

"Lets talk about this when everyone get home tonight." he told me.

"Ok, talk to you then." I said to him and hung up the phone. It was quite for a few minutes then I heard the lunch room door open, that led to the outside. I looked at the door and all 9 of the mutts came out. I could see them shaking violently. There were eight males and one female. I didn't get a look at her face. They sat down at the picnic table, after a few moments they stopped shaking.

They kept their eyes glued to the door, waiting to see if one on my brothers or sisters to come out. Little did they know that they were being watched. The bell rang telling everyone to go back to class. I climbed out of my car once the _dogs _were inside the school once again. The next two hours went by fast I didn't have any classes with any of the _mutts_. The bell rung telling me it was time for my next class, I walked down the hall way.

As I entered the class room I held my breath, and scanned the room for and of the _pups. _I looked in the back of the room was a girl, with midnight black hair. Her dark brown eyes widened as she looked at me. Her skin was smooth and a deep copper color. I looked back into her eyes and I saw nothing but love in her eyes. As I stood there looking at her, I felt as if I had found the missing piece of me.


End file.
